


Are You Gonna Eat That

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett’s always had a big appetite. And he has no problem indulging Link’s more off-menu tastes.





	Are You Gonna Eat That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts).



> “Something meaty for the main course  
> That's a fine looking high horse  
> What you got in the stable?  
> We've a lot of starving faithful  
> That looks tasty  
> That looks plenty  
> This is hungry work”
> 
> \-- _Take Me to Church_ , by Hozier

Link waited by the phone, bouncing his knee. It was a break from pacing anyway, as he waited for Rhett to call. He wondered if Rhett was antsy, too. Twenty-five hundred miles away, waiting for his brother and his family to have their fill of dessert, coffee and conversation. Waiting for his parents to retire for the evening. Waiting for his chance to be alone. To get on the phone, and fill Link’s ears with desperate, hungry words. 

Link had turned all of the lights out, alone in his bedroom. And he had cranked the heater, despite the natural warmth of the house at the end of an early summer’s day. He was starting to feel flush, and his fingers felt swollen with heat. He wasn’t sweating yet, but he was close. He was dying to take off his clothes, but he really didn’t want to get started without Rhett. 

_ Finally _ . The phone lit up. 

“Hey, baby,” Link answered quickly, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm. 

“Miss me, honey?” Rhett’s voice was like gasoline on Link’s fire.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Link purred.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Link bit his lip. “Don’t you wanna… tell me about your night first?”

“There’s not much to tell. And I’d rather hear about what you’ve been thinkin bout while you’re waiting on my call.”

“What kind of pie did Mama Di make tonight?” Link prompted. It was like a game of chicken now, to see who would give in first and make things overtly sexual. The best part being that either way, they were both going to win.

“Pecan,” Rhett answered matter-of-factly. 

“Sounds great.” Link was just as conversational. He was starting to get low-key nervous. Had he taken the game too far, and now instead of phone sex they were just gonna… talk?

“For all the good that did me…” Rhett complained. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake… are you still on your intermittent fasting bullish—”

“It’s not BS, man. It’s  _ helping _ me. I look good. I feel better. So, yeah, Link. I’m still ‘on my bullshit’.”

“Hmmm…” Link hummed into the phone, seeing an opening to steer things back in the direction he was sure they were both hoping they’d go. “You know, the risk with fasting is that you might find yourself... attacking and eating things.” 

“You better watch out, sweet thing,” Rhett growled back. 

“Yeah?” Link tugged at the drawstring of his pants, easily coaxing it to come undone. “You wanna... take a bite out of me?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re damn appetizing. I would  _ love _ to get a taste.”

Link’s hand slid down toward his crotch. He slipped it easily underneath the waistband of his loose joggers. He was already getting hard.  “After all this ‘fasting’… you’d be the best thing I put in my mouth all day.” Rhett’s voice came across low and thick. 

Which made Link thick down low, as well. “Fuck, Rhett… You start talkin like that, and I swear I could come just listening to ya. I haven’t even started touchin’ myself.”

“I’d bet you have, too.”

“Nothin’ that really counts,” Link protested through a small, amused grin as he lightly fondled himself. 

“In the rare event that you actually haven’t, you should definitely go on ahead and do it.”

“Yeah? You want me to touch myself for you?” Link sprawled out onto the bed, and his shirt raised up slightly to expose the side of his slim waist to the warm room air. His sharp hip bone on the same side peeked out into the darkened room from above his waistband as he worked his hand underneath his pants. “Is all this pie talk just torturing you, Rhett? I mean, I know how hungry my big man gets when he doesn’t get to snack. And of course, I know the way to my man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“Hmmm.” Rhett chuckled. “And I know that  _ you _ take that quite literally.”

Link hesitated, arresting his lazy strokes. “Are… you making fun of me?”

“No! No, Link, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. I…  _ like _ doin this for you. No,  _ with _ you. I like doing this  _ with _ you, honey.”

“I’m sorry for gettin defensive. I know I don’t have to be with you. I just… I know it’s weird. I’m weird. Whatever.”

“It’s not weird, Link. It’s just…? I dunno. I guess it is kinda… different. But it’s what you’re into. And  _ I’m _ into givin’ you whatever it is that you need.”

And Link was very into it. He couldn’t quite pinpoint when it started. He remembered when he was small and his nana would read him the story of Little Red Riding Hood. It freakin horrified him. He would lie awake at night for fear of having nightmares about being torn apart or eaten alive by wolves. There were similar themes in Pinocchio, and even the bible story about Jonah and the Whale. Slowly, he became a bit obsessed, and at some point the terror took on... sexual undertones. 

For the longest time, these thoughts were reserved for his private masturbatory fantasies. But one night he and Rhett got to talking, and well… Here they were. 

Sharing it. 

Rhett was so good to him. 

Link felt almost as if he owed it to him to push past his shame, and let Rhett indulge him. Rhett was always so proud of himself when he was able to satisfy him. And Link could give him that satisfaction. It could be so easy. All he had to do was relax and come. Was that so difficult? Just shut down his self consciousness, and give his desires over to Rhett… 

“You’re not weird,” Rhett insisted, bringing Link out of his own head. “You’re sexy, honey. You know you’re sweet as honey, too. And there’s nothing I’d love more than to run my tongue over every inch of you.”

“You sure just a taste would be enough to satisfy you? You’re so big, and with an appetite to match.”

“You  _ know _ that’s right.”

“Thinkin about the size of you, I reckon you could easily take in a meal even larger than me.”

“I think you’d satisfy my just fine.”

Link’s joggers were slid completely down to his thighs at this point. He was sweating now. He worked some lube over his cock to make it slick and shiny. He wanted to look good for Rhett. He held his phone to snap a picture of his engorged cock and sent it to him. Rhett was good enough to indulge his fantasy, and Link was happy to entertain Rhett’s more… pedestrian tastes. Rhett was a simple man; he got off to simple things. Like dick pics. Sometimes Link wished he could be so lucky...

“Oh fuck, Link. You look so good. Mmmm, gosh, that looks tasty. So fuckin juicy.”

Link put his phone on speaker and set it by his head before he rasped, “Devour me, big boy.”

“Yeah? You wanna be inside me?”

“Yesss,” Link husked. “Would feel so good, baby…”

“I would  _ love _ to take you inside me like that. keep you warm. Warm and wet in my mouth. It’s the only thing better than being covered in my come, isn’t it? Being covered in my saliva.”

Link slathered his cock in lube. And rubbed it over the rest of his bare skin. “Yes, pleeeease. Take me in. Break me down.”

“You’d do that for me, Link honey? Let me take you apart and... absorb you.Giving your body over to me entirely?”

Link let out a groan that sounded almost like a whine. 

“Lettin our bodies… merge together? Sharing blood and flesh…”

“Oh yes, baby. Feels so good.” Link rolled around wrapping himself up tightly into a cocoon of sheets. He was breathing heavily in the hot room. 

“Tell me how it feels, as you slide down my throat.”

“Your tongue… pulling my body in, wrapping itself around me. Feels rough and smooth at the same time. I get light-headed as I go headfirst down your throat. Gravity pooling the blood down toward my head. I feel dizzy, euphoric…”

“I’m swallowing you down now.”

“It’s so…  _ nice. _ Like, extreme cuddling?” Link curled himself up into the fetal position. Maintaining the firm grip on his cock. Alternated contracting and relaxing it. Rhythmic contractions as he imagined Rhett processing and integrating himself into Rhett’s body. 

“That’s kinda cute,” Rhett chuckled. 

“I love how it feels being held here. So tight. The compression all around me as I fill your throat, but I want you to take me all the way down?”

“Yes, honey. Go all the way down.”

Link almost came right then and there, from the tone of Rhett’s voice. “Nnnnngh, fuck. Rhett. Say that again.”

“Go all the way down?”

“But say it like you did.”

“I… didn’t…”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Rhett pitched his voice even lower, deeper and darker. “Go all the way down.” 

In Link’s mind it matched his descent into Rhett’s core. He whined and moaned, squeezing his cock more firmly in his grip. He felt the sweat dripping down his temples, and droplets forming on his chest. Like digestive juices dripping onto him.

“Oh, yessss…..”   
“All the way down, Link.”

“Uh huh,” Link panted. Breathing heavily into the phone.

Rhett’s breathing was rough and uneven, and Link knew he was touching himself. 

“God this feels nice,” Link moaned. 

“Tell me.”

“Like how fucking feels good on your cock? Like that. But all over my entire body.”

“Hemmed in by the velvet walls of my belly. Like a peaceful, warm, fleshy sleeping bag. Until I start to digest you… squeezing and contracting around you.”

“Mmm… I want that,” Link muttered, verging on desperation.

“It’s okay, honey. You can come. I won’t let go of you. You can let go the waste.  I’m gonna hold onto all the nutrients and everything good about you. Hold you inside me. Go on Link, let go….”

Link threw his head back and extended his legs, pointing his toes so severely, he knew he was risking a muscle cramp. One hand gripped the bedding while the other squeezed is shaft, as his whole body seized up as he released hot come onto his warm, sweaty, shiny skin. 

“Oh fuck, Rhett….” Link managed to utter once he’d regained enough control of his breathing to speak. “You made such a fucking mess of me.”

“Seems your mouth is still pretty filthy. But you expect me to take your word for the rest of you?”

Link managed to drag himself up to a sitting position. He staggered over to the light switch on shaky knees and cut them on. While he was up, he turned off the heat and put the AC on low to gradually adjust the temperature of the room to something a little less like the body’s internal temperature. Now that that was no longer something he was  _ going for _ . 

He collapsed back onto the bed feeling utterly spent and boneless. 

He picked up the phone and took a couple of selfies for Rhett. 

“Oh, you  _ are _ a mess…” Rhett said, reacting to the images of a sticky, sweaty Link. Link had focused on things he knew Rhett would wanna see right now: his spent cock, plastered to his belly; his come covering his skin; his messy hair and blissed out sleepy-looking eyes. Yeah, as much as Rhett knew by now how to pick Link’s locks, Link knew how to get him right back. Link could hear it in Rhett’s moans, that he was already close.

“I’m absolutely wrecked, man…” Link’s voice rumbled into the phone. 

There was a thin whimper on the other end of the line.

“...but I’d still let you fuck me. If you were here...”

“Shit, Link…”

“I’m  _ so _ raw and soft right now, you’d sink right into me. I’d like to say I’d make it good for you... But you’ve already worn me down so much, you’d probably have to do most the work yourself.”

“Oh gosh…”

“You’d have to use me like a fuckdoll… And just... take what you need. Come wherever you want, baby. It don’t matter… I’m already so fuckin dirty.”

Link closed his eyes and smirked as he heard Rhett groan and sigh. 

“That’s it, baby,” Link whispered to himself with satisfaction.

“You really outdid yourself, Neal.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Why don’t you rinse off, take a bubble bath or somethin nice for yourself?”

“Don’t get all sappy just ‘cause you’re too far away and can’t cuddle me, ya big softie.”

“I ain’t bein’ soft. I just want you to pamper yourself a little until I get back tomorrow. Because once I do, I’m gonna wanna do just like you said…”

Link laughed. “Am I supposed to be scared?”

He could hear the warm smile in Rhett’s voice. “Just be ready, honey.”

Link was grinning ear to ear as Rhett ended the call.

“I’m ready for ya, big man…” he said to the empty room. “Eat me alive.”


End file.
